Accompanying with the development of computer technologies, applications of mobile terminals, such as, mobile phone, tablet, become more and more widely, there are more and more types of application programs on a corresponding terminal, and functions thereof become more sufficient. Versatility of a terminal brings a great convenience to people's lives, e.g., people may make a quick payment by using a mobile phone. To ensure safety, a user often sets a password for some functions of a mobile phone. The password may be biometric information (such as, fingerprint information). For example, when making a payment by using a mobile phone, the payment may be successfully made only after verification of fingerprint information is passed.